This invention relates to improvements in racks or carriers which are removably mounted on preferably the rear bumpers of automobiles for transporting two wheeled cycles from place to place where they can be used. The use of so called Dirt Cycles on improved highways is prohibited in many states because of the power of these cycles and the damage they may do to the highways traveled upon. But there is such a growing number of riders of these cycles that areas have been set aside where one may bring his cycle and there ride it to his utmost content. The sport has become so prominent that hundreds of enthusiastic riders congregate at such areas and compete with each other riding over hazard trails etc., laid out in said areas for such competition.
The problem for these buffs is to get their cycles to the areas where such competitions are held without damage to highways in getting the cycles there.
The prior art recognizes this problem and patents have been issued on such devices. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,333 of Mar. 13, 1973, to Vaughn, which discloses a similar device utilizing a more permanently installed support, but which lacks features which we consider essential. While there are other types of cycle carrier racks in the prior art our invention is significantly distinguishable from those known to us and is believed patentable thereover.